Revenge is Sweet
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: Deidara's heartbroken when he thinks that Sasori's love is only skin deep,but how much does the blonde really know about his boyfrien?Teen drama turns into a drug scandal and lovers limits are tested.Based on a true story,heartbreak warning!
1. Chapter 1

A/n This story is based on a TRUE STORY between kids at my school… It was pretty sad, the way that guy treated one of my friends… I'll be putting Deidara in the place of my friend and Sasori in place of the jerky guy. I love Sasori but I would never pair Deidara up with anyone else!

"Sasori no Danna!" A young teenage boy squealed happily, throwing his arms around a surprised redhead. Sasori stiffened immediately and pulled out of Deidara's embrace.

"Dei…? What did you do to your hair?" Sasori demanded to know. Deidara blushed and fingered his long tresses. They were now midnight black.

"I was…experimenting. Do you like it, un?" Deidara asked hopefully. Sasori froze. How would he tell the boy that his hair was more hideous than Sakura's? How would he tell him that he couldn't even look at it? How would he explain how wrong it looked?

"Dye it back. Or we're done."

That was easy.

Deidara's face went blank. Was this a joke? Was it all a prank?

"W-what?"

"You heard me Dei. If you wanna stay with me, go blonde or leave." Sasori said with a serious stare. Deidara opened his mouth to reply when the bell rang. Deidara looked towards the ceiling and when he looked back down Sasori captured his lips.

"Dye. It. Back." The redhead mumbled softly against Deidara's lips. Deidara whined softly in protest but Sasori pulled back and walked away.

Deidara sighed wistfully, watching his boyfriend walk down the hallway.

"Lover's quarrel?" A familiar voice asked from behind the newly dyed brunette.

"You have no idea Hidan, un…"

Hidan laughed, "Trust me, 'Kuzu and I fight all the time. You guys will get over it." The silver-haired boy assured.

"You and Kakuzu have short tempers! You yell at each other for five minutes tops before you're sucking at each other's faces!" Deidara protested.

Hidan's face turned red and he opened his mouth to defend himself and his boyfriend before he shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement. "Good point."

Deidara looked at Hidan warily before shaking his head and walking to art class. Moments later he could hear Hidan's cry of happiness as Kakuzu hugged him around the waist from behind. Scowling to himself at the couple's happiness he decided that he would talk to his best friend about it in class.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ino…?"

"Yeah Dei- OMIGAWD YOUR HAIR!"

Deidara's face flushed and he looked down at his feet. "So it really is that bad?"

"Bad? Are you kidding me? You look so hot!" The platinum blonde shouted excitedly. Deidara's eyes widened and he searched Ino's face for any signs of teasing or trickery.

"R-really? …Sasori no Danna obviously feels differently…" Deidara finished in a whisper.

"Aw really? It's alright, I'm sure he'll get used to it." Ino assured with a bright grin. Deidara shook his head slowly and Ino's grin fell.

"Dei? There's something you forgot to mention?" She prodded him. Deidara looked up at her with a frown.

"Danna… Well he _really _likes blonde better… So I guess if I don't dye my hair back he'll just go find himself another blonde boyfriend…" Ino looked a bit confused so Deidara continued, "If I don't dye my hair back he's gonna dump me."

Ino's jaw dropped for a moment before her jaw snapped shut and clenched and her eyes filled with rage. "Does Sasori have wood for brains or something? You can't dye black back to blonde without some serious evening out! That could take hundreds of products! Besides, black is cute on you!" Ino exclaimed. The pained look on Deidara's face obviously said that he wasn't getting over it that easily so Ino took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, "He'll get used to it. There's no way he would ditch a guy like you over something so stupid."

And that's what Deidara believed the entire day. He believed it in math class when Sasori's closest friends, Kisame and Itachi, watched him with pitying expressions. He believed it when a note fell out of his locker reading 'Blonde is the new black. Don't be stupid, Brat." He believed it when Hidan warned him that Sasori has confided in Kakuzu saying that he had until tomorrow to fix it. He believed it so badly, that he didn't believe it at all.

A/n It actually pains me to relive this crap! How ridiculous was the guy! He's such an idiot in real life, and while I love Sasori, it was the only way! Review and Subscirbe to see the jerk get what he deserves!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Next Chapter! I really hate recounting this story! It was a crazy thing that really kinda shook my school to it's core. But here it is

Deidara walked into school the next day having almost completely forgotten about the entire Sasori situation. The redhead had even texted him last night telling him to have sweet dreams. Deidara hadn't seen the irony in the message and fell asleep thinking there was no problem. And when he woke up with midnight black hair, he actually smiled.

"Hidan, un!" Deidara called down the hallway. Hidan reluctantly pulled away from Kakuzu's mouth but remained in his arms, turning and beginning to smile at Deidara before he froze.

"Dei, your hair! You kept it!" Hidan exclaimed in shock. Deidara gave his friend a tentative smile.

"Yeah I just thought…un…" He trailed off embarrassed. Kakuzu shook his head slightly and Hidan looked up at him.

"What is it babe?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu sighed and ran a hand through his long brown hair. Kakuzu used to wear a full facial mask that covered his hair and his variety of stitches that covered his body. But when he met Hidan, whom had immediately taken to Kakuzu and complimented him every chance he got on his beauty, Kakuzu had finally decided to show the world his real self. That was how the two had ended up getting together. Being showered with affection from the charming zealot had Kakuzu falling for him in moments. He had tried to resist for a few months but when Hidan told him he was beautiful… well, the rest, as we say, is history.

Kakuzu frowned "Deidara," he said in that deep melodic voice that made Hidan melt. "I don't exactly know how to tell you this…" he began. Deidara felt his heart stop.

"I-is there something wrong, un?" Deidara asked nervously.

"It's Sasori… He told me you had until today to-"

"Brat!"

Kakuzu was abruptly cut off by Sasori's clipped call for Deidara from down at the other end of the hallway by the lockers. Deidara gave the pair a wave before skipping over to his Danna.

"'Kuzu?" Hidan asked, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. Kakuzu sighed unhappily.

"Sasori's breaking up with him… I'm sorry Hidan." Hidan gasped and watched Deidara skip away, blissfully ignorant. He started to go after his friend to warn him but was stopped when Kakuzu tightened his arms.

"Hidan," he whispered making the boy in his arms shiver. "Sasori's gonna do it eventually. Obviously Deidara wants to keep his hair. We may as well let them get it over with."

Hidan frowned, obviously unhappy with the situation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-

"Danna!" Deidara exclaimed happily, reaching out for a hug that Sasori stiffly rejected.

"You'd better have a good explanation."

Deidara gave Sasori a confused look.

"Explanation for what?"

"That hair! Deidara, it's atrocious! Do you realize how embarrassing it is for me to be your boyfriend?" Sasori hissed. Deidara's jaw dropped to the floor and he took a step back.

"I-I don't… I didn't-"

"Dei. It's over. If you can't even follow a simple direction we obviously won't make it very long together." Sasori said turning to walk away only to be stopped by a desperate hand gripping his sleeve.

"D-Danna! I don't understand! I thought you really liked me! How could you let something so trivial break us up, un?" Deidara cried through his tears. Sasori frowned and looked away.

"I said I'm sorry Dei. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." And with that the redhead disappeared.

Deidara sunk to the floor in a mess of sobs, only to be comforted by Hidan moments later.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By lunch time Deidara had stopped his crying. Now he was completely and utterly pissed. Unfortunately the two had all the same friends and sat and the same lunch table. Deidara sat on the end of the table with Hidan and Kakuzu and Sasori sat somewhere in the middle between Itachi and Kisame. Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu all aided in separating the two at the table.

"Dei, this is ridiculous!" Hidan said. "You've broken three lunch trays in fifteen minutes! If you're this mad, go tell him to his face!"

Deidara looked down and saw that he had indeed broken the plastic corners off of his own, Hidan's, and Kakuzu's lunch trays. Deidara sighed heavily and looked down the table at Sasori who was sketching.

"I can't Hidan… I don't know what words I could possibly say to even explain to him how angry I am, un!"

Hidan snuggled into his boyfriend's arms and gave a feral grin. "Then don't use words." He advised, tightening his grip around his Kakuzu's waist. Deidara stared at him blankly and Hidan sighed in frustration.

"Here." He said, shoving a water bottle across the table to Deidara who caught it with a frown.

"Uhm, thanks, un?"

Hidan threw his arms up in exasperation, almost hitting Kakuzu in the face a few times. "Dei! Take the water and pour it on the bastard's head!"

Deidara's face lit up. "Oh yeah, un! Good idea!"

Hidan rolled his eyes with a grin, "Go get him tiger." He muttered. "Soak him and his precious art to the bone."

Deidara froze when he remembered that Sasori was sketching. The blonde knew how important that sketchbook was to Sasori. All of his ideas for new puppets were in there. For a moment Deidara considered telling Hidan that the sketchbook meant too much to Sasori, but Sasori had meant a lot to him. And he just took himself away from Deidara without hesitation.

Deidara moved to stand but Hidan stopped him, "Oh wait! Let me get this on film!" He exclaimed gleefully, fumbling in his pocket for his phone.

Once he turned on the recording he grinned into the camera.

"And this is how you get back at a shitty boyfriend!" he said turning the camera around to face Deidara, motioning for him to go ahead.

Deidara smirked at the camera before standing, and slowly making his way over to Sasori. By the time Deidara reached him everyone was watching him, anticipating what he was planning on doing with the water. Sasori, however, had still failed to notice the approaching blonde and continued happily sketching.

When Itachi realized what was about to happen and spotted Sasori's sketchbook in the splash zone he panicked.

"Deidara, I don't think that-" he began. But it was too late. The entire cafeteria was quiet.

"What the Hell!" Sasori cried, standing up quickly and lifting his soggy sketchbook out of the puddle. When he spotted Deidara behind him with the empty bottle all emotions drained from his face.

"So… it was little old you out for revenge." Sasori said quietly. Deidara opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Hidan's peals of laughter that soon had the entire lunch room cracking up. Deidara only smirked in response, watching Sasori walk away

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the next Monday everyone had seen Hidan's video and the zealot made sure everyone knew the story. Most people's reaction was shocked. Sasori and Deidara had been the cutest couple in school, second only to Hidan and Kakuzu who's background story made them hard to resist loving.

Everyone in the school had known the couple as the calm and cool Sasori who protected and cherished the adorable and fun-loving Deidara. Now everything had changed. Now Sasori was a jerk and pure scum and Deidara wasn't the sweet little uke he used to be. Deidara was standing up for himself.

Naturally, most people had taken the side of Deidara, leaving Sasori feeling utterly betrayed. The only person that stuck by his side was Itachi, but Sasori knew that even the weasel wanted to leave him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hidan walked home happily that day, having told the story to at least another half a dozen people that day. Hidan was very overprotective of his friends so making Sasori pay for what he did was all in a day's work for him.

"Kaa-san I'm home!" Hidan announced to his mother. The middle-aged, silver-haired woman came running out of the kitchen.

"Oh Hidan! Your all right! Oh my baby boy you're still here!" She exclaimed throwing her plump arms around the teen's neck.

"Uh yeah mom. I was just at school, like I am every day?" He said prying her off with a confused look.

"Oh you… No one's said anything about it at school yet?" his mother asked with a pained look on her face.

"Uhm no? Mom, for real, what the fuck is going on?" Hidan demanded. His mom held his arm tightly.

"Sweetheart it's Sasori. He's run away."

A/n This is not a word of lie! I swear to you this all happened!

*NOTE* In the story everyone is fourteen like myself and the people that the characters are based one!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n THE PLOT THICKENS! Lol get ready for an unbelievable chapter! But I assure you, it all happened!

"Itachi open this door right now you motherfucking Uchiha!" Hidan demanded, pounding on the front door to the Uchiha Estate. After a few moments the door slowly opened and Itachi stood there with tired eyes and a frown on his face.

"What is it Hidan?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Where is the puppet fucker? What the hell happened?" Hidan shouted. Itachi froze and looked behind him into the house. When no one came he stepped onto the porch with Hidan and shut the door behind him.

"Hidan, I don't know if I can tell you…" Itachi began. Hidan put his hands on his hips.

"Well you're gonna tell me! Or else you wouldn't have come out here with me and shut the door." Hidan said with a smug grin. Itachi sighed heavily.

"Listen I… this is a bad idea…" Itachi said running a hand through his hair. Hidan frowned.

"Itachi… if you tell me… I'll help you find him. I don't think Deidara knows yet and I won't be able to stand seeing his face when he finds out he ran Sasori away from home." Hidan said honestly. Itachi's eyes widened a bit before he looked down.

"It wasn't just Deidara."

The words were left hanging in the air as Hidan's mind processed them. Itachi also seemed to finally realize what he said and he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Hidan I really shouldn't have-"

"What happened to Sasori!" Hidan yelled, grabbing Itachi's sleeve. Itachi was startled.

"Why do you care so damn much?" Itachi snapped. Hidan slowly let go of Itachi and looked at his feet guiltily.

"I… I'm the one that told blondie to pour the water on Sasori." He admitted. Itachi was a bit surprised, but really never suspected that Deidara had decided to do it on his own.

"Come in." Itachi said emotionlessly, stepping aside. Hidan stepped in, took a moment to marvel at the huge mansions, then followed Itachi up the stairs to his room.

Once the two were seated on Itachi's bed the Uchiha began to spill.

"Sasori… he was a druggie." Itachi said coldly. Hidan nodded slowly, taking in the information.

"He was addicted… a bit too addicted. He did crazy things to get the drugs. Sasori… he took about $500 out of his father's bank account to pay his drug dealer." At this Hidan actually gasped.

"No way! Sasori was a jerk and all but… I mean to steal from your parents for drugs? That's just wrong…" Hidan said quietly. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"But," Itachi continued, "It wasn't Sasori's fault he became addicted to the drugs. A few months ago the two of us were walking and Sasori was jumped in an ally. The muggers realized that we had no money and injected Sasori with some kind of drug. Sasori became so dependent on the drug that he began looking all over for it. Finally, he found a drug dealer that had a supply of what he needed.

"Sasori met with that guy at least once a week around midnight. I always tried to stop him…but like I said… the drug dependence made him do some crazy things…" At this Itachi pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a long, jagged scar running across his forearm.

"S-Sasori did that?" Hidan asked in disbelief. As Itachi continued the story Hidan realized how stupid he really was for getting himself involved in this.

"Sasori didn't mean anything personal by it. He was just so dependent on the drugs; it would've hurt him more if he missed out on his supply. I can't say that the unexpected and unjustified breakup with Deidara was an effect of the drugs, but I can say that the breakup resulting in everyone hating him played a key role that night…" Itachi stood up and opened his door, checking the hallway for any eavesdroppers before coming back and sitting with Hidan again.

"Sasori had paid for the drugs himself up until a few weeks ago. When he ran low on cash he took his dad's money. But, being so delusional, he didn't cover his tracks well."

"The old man found out…" Hidan muttered. Itachi nodded sadly.

"Sasori's father found out that his son had made a deposit and demanded to know what was so important and worth $500 of his money. At the time, Sasori was highly drugged up and told his father exactly what the money was for. His father was… to say the least, furious. He immediately started smacking Sasori around and screaming at him." Itachi said sadly.

"The old man fucking hit him?" Hidan asked. Itachi nodded.

"It was… too much for Sasori. He had no friends at school besides me, and even he wasn't stupid enough to miss the fact that I sympathized with Deidara. And now, he had no family at home. He came here that night… and told me he was leaving…"

"You didn't stop him!" Hidan demanded. Itachi sighed and pulled up his other sleeve, pointing to a small red dot on his arm.

"Of course I tried to… but I guess he picked up some other useful things from his drug dealer and knocked me out cold." Itachi said. Hidan closed his eyes and desperately tried to soak in all this information. He knew Sasori was a jerk at school, but he never expected him to be a near criminal. He had cut and sedated Itachi, his only remaining friend, he was addicted to drugs, and he stole half a thousand dollars from his father.

"It just doesn't sound like him…" Hidan said sadly, thinking about how happy the redhead used to make Deidara. His friend had told him many stories about Sasori and it made the breakup and the background story of his escape that much more shocking.

"Did his family call the police?" Hidan asked finally. Itachi nodded his head.

"Can we… can we go over there?" Hidan asked. Itachi sighed.

"We might as well. I hear his grandmother's quite a mess." Itachi said thoughtfully. Hidan nodded his head, his hair falling a bit out of place.

"Yeah… So how's his dad taking it? And his mom?" Itachi's body went rigid.

"H-His dad's a bit shaken up, and… Sasori's mom died years ago." Itachi said standing up and taking his jacket from his closet, avoiding eye contact with Hidan.

"She… Oh man Itachi we have to get over there!" Hidan said nervously. Itachi nodded and threw Hidan a hoodie.

"Let's go. It's raining hard out there…" Itachi said and the two jumped at a crack of thunder. The pair's thoughts rested with Sasori, out in the streets alone. They shared a look before dashing out the door.

A/n I'm pretty sure this one isn't that long but I had to get all this information out there so I could continue with all the action!

Oh wow this one actually is pretty long…. But filled with dramatic and important facts to the story ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Oh boy! Here we go! It's so entertaining seeing all of your reactions to this story! For instance, the people who wanted to castrate Sasori earlier in the story suddenly warmed up to him last chapter ;) The power of writing, ne?**

**To my reviewers… I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are the reason I put myself through remembering all these horrible things! This story would be a lost cause without you all because my only point of writing this is to enlighten you all on how cruel the world can be.**

"Boys, boys do come in." An elderly woman with grey hair piled on the top of her hair said with a smile. She put a hand on both of the boys' shoulders as they walked past her into the house where a red-haired man –presumably Sasori's dad- and a few police officers were talking. Hidan lifted his head and looked at Itachi who sighed heavily when he caught sight of the man and returned Hidan's look. A silent confirmation rested in Itachi's eyes that caused a rage to flash in Hidan's own violet orbs.

"Sasori's dad." Hidan muttered under his breath as Itachi greeted the woman who had answered the door.

"Thank you very much Lady Chiyo." Itachi said in his usual, polite Uchiha manner. Hidan looked at the old woman whose eyes seemed drained, even for a grandmother. Obviously this 'Chiyo' cared a great deal for Sasori, even if his father didn't.

"Itachi… and Itachi's albino friend." The man greeted the boys in an uncaring manner. Itachi stilled next to Hidan but the zealot had other ideas…

"Who are you calling albino, Elmo!" He shouted in reference to the man's shaggy red hair. The man's jaw dropped a bit and Hidan smirked in victory.

"You little punk!" Sasori's father said, raising an arm before catching the eye of a police officer. "Why are you here?" He finished in a growl, lowering the fist he had raised to Hidan.

"Hitto, these boys are here because they're concerned for Sasori." Chiyo explained gently. Hitto's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in suspicion.

"I've never seen you around here before." He noted, speaking to Hidan. The Jashinist narrowed his eyes back at him.

"We're friends from school. Don't really hang out much besides that 'cause I live so fucking far away." Hidan lied easily, waving a careless hand as if brushing the question away with ease.

"Watch your mouth in my house." Hitto growled after glaring at Hidan for a good three minutes. Hidan shrugged his shoulder and turned to look at Itachi for the first time since he had spoken out. Itachi's face was drained of color and he looked at Hidan with wide eyes.

"What's the matter Uchiha? Never seen anyone stand up for themselves before?" Hidan asked haughtily. Itachi shook his head slowly.

"Not to him."

Hidan smiled smugly and stood a little taller. "Maybe more people should try it. He needs to be taken down a few fucking pegs."

Itachi smirked and the two sat down on one of the couches, accepting some sodas from Chiyo as the police force and Hitto sat down as well.

"Alright folks, let's try to get to the bottom of Sasori Akatsuna's disappearance, shall we?" The police officer with spiky silver hair suggested with a smile. Well, it could be assumed to be a smile by the way his eye crinkled, but was impossible to tell with the cloth covering from his nose down. The man's partner nodded beside him and took out a notebook with a pencil at the ready.

Hitto groaned loudly and ran a hand through his hair, "It isn't a disappearance," he said, "the ungrateful brat ran away!" Hidan's head snapped towards the man with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"He wouldn't have run away if you hadn't hit him!" he exclaimed, letting his words settle a silence among the room. Hitto's eyes grew wide and his face grew red.

"What do you mean, son?" The other police officer with the ponytail and scar across his face asked, putting his pencil to the paper.

"I mean Sasori's dad beat him the night Puppet Fucker ran away!" Itachi cringed beside Hidan but the silver-haired boy held strong.

"Alright thank you for that information. We'll see what we can do about that later." The first police officer whose badge read 'Kakashi' said calmly.

"What is the meaning of this? You have no proof; you're just going to take some stupid kid's word for it!" Hitto shouted, jumping up and pointing a finger in Hidan's face. With Hitto's angry finger resting only inches away from his nose, Hidan also rose to his feet and pushed Hitto's finger out of his face.

"Don't you point your fucking-"

"I said we'll deal with this later." Kakashi snapped suddenly. Both males threw wavering glares at each other before taking their seats again. "Now," the officer continued, "we need to discuss the actions that led to Sasori's running away." He said calmly. Hidan looked at Itachi who remained quiet. When the Uchiha looked down and met Hidan's eyes the message in them was clear: Keep your mouth shut. Hidan looked down at his hands that were clasped in his lap and the room fell into silence.

"Listen, we'll never find your friend if you don't talk to us." The one whose nametag read 'Iruka' said in serious voice. Hidan looked at Itachi again and saw the pained look on his face. This time when the boy's gazes met Itachi gave a slight nod.

"He did drugs." Hidan finally voiced, breaking the silence. Chiyo looked away sadly and Hitto continued to glare at the floor. The officers, however, sighed in relief and Iruka began writing.

"Right, and what kind of drugs did he do?" Kakashi asked. Hidan glanced at of Itachi from the corner of his eye and the boy gave a slight shake of his head.

"I'm, uh, not sure." Hidan admitted. "But he was very dependent on them." For the next 20 minutes Hidan relayed all the information Itachi had given him earlier that afternoon to the officials, glancing at the Uchiha every so often for small details he couldn't remember. When Hidan was finally finished –having to leave out the parts about Sasori attacking Itachi, of course – Chiyo had a small stream of tears running down her wrinkled face and Hitto's face was absolutely beat red. His face was contorted into such an awful look it was a wonder the floor didn't crumble beneath his glare.

"And that's about all I know." Hidan finished, sighing in relief. Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other and Kakashi nodded.

"That's a good bit of information." He confirmed, "Now all we need to do is figure out how to find him."

Hidan looked thoughtful for a moment before an imaginary light-bulb appeared over his head. "Wait! Can't you track his phone like they do on those cop shows on TV?" He asked excitedly. Itachi sighed heavily and shifted on the couch, knowing that he couldn't stay out of the conversation for much longer.

Kakashi and Iruka shared a look. "I suppose we could," Iruka began, "if we had-"

"You mean this phone?" Itachi said suddenly. All eyes were on him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a smashed blackberry.

"That's Sasori's phone." Hitto said quietly. Itachi nodded solemnly and placed the mangled piece of machinery on the coffee table in the center of the room. Everyone looked at it as if it were the reason for all their problems, willing it to piece itself back together and return to Sasori's pocket with their eyes. Suddenly a question broke them all out of their trance.

"Did… Puppet Fucker have a… Facebook?"

**A/n Yes, I know; Facebook, really? But I'm telling it how it happened so I'm sorry if the modern-ness ruins the mood a bit -_-'**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I officially give all my readers permission to hate me cuz I hate me too right now! Starting high school has been a rollercoaster but I'm back now I promise! And if you're reading any of my other stories there will be updates on those too very very soon! Okay enjoy this long overdue chapter!

"_Did… Puppet Fucker have a… Facebook?"_

"Hidan… I think you need some fresh air…" Itachi mumbled, taking his friend by the arm gently. Hidan rolled his eyes and yanked his arm back.

"I'm serious Uchiha!" The Jashinist insisted, looking around to make sure he had the entire room's attention. Satisfied, he continued. "We can go through his friend list, his private messages, anything to find out who has some information for us!" Hidan exclaimed, his magenta eyes glowing with excitement as he spoke. The room seemed to think this over when a snort broke the silence.

"Listen kid," Hitto said with a sneer. "If you're just gonna sit here being a smart-ass you can just go home."

Itachi, sensing Hidan's anger, grabbed the boy by the shoulder just as he tried to jump up.

"I told you I'm not fucking kidding!" Hidan shouted, still pulling at Itachi's grip. At this point Kakashi intervened with a thoughtful look.

"We _could_ call in Inoichi… He's an expert at hacking." The officer stated. A nod to his partner prompted Iruka to pull out his cell phone and begin dialing. Hitto glared daggers into Hidan's skull, but the teen just smiled taking his place next to Itachi feeling quite accomplished.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Twenty minutes of awkward silence later, the blonde man called Inoichi arrived.

"Let's get cracking, shall we people?" The friendly man asked, pulling a high-tech and expensive looking laptop out of his briefcase. Hidan, sitting uncomfortably close and peering over Inoichi's shoulder nodded and looked up to stick his tongue out at Hitto from across the room.

"Well, all this technical stuff isn't for an old woman like me. I think I'll let you young ones handle it from here." Chiyo said, suddenly standing up with a forced smile.

"Go rest Mom, you've had a long day." Hitto advised. Chiyo nodded and bowed to the room of males before shuffling away.

"Alright I'm on Facebook." Inoichi announced.

"Sasori Akatsuna." Hidan said quickly, practically jumping over the man. "Type it, type it, type it!" He exclaimed jamming his finger towards the screen like a child. Itachi shook his head and Hitto rolled his eyes as Inoichi did as he was told.

Not even a minute later he looked up at the group with eyes shining like a mischievous teenager's. "I'm in." He said with an unmasked giddiness. It was obvious the man loved his job.

"Yes! Score!" Hidan shouted holding his hands out and high-fiving Inoichi.

"Would you stop wasting time!" Hitto snapped at Hidan, who stopped jumping to scowl at the man with crossed arms.

"Buzz-kill." The Jashinist remarked before plopping down next to Inoichi, once again completely disregarding the officer's personal space as he watched the screen intently.

"He's got a new message." Itachi noted calmly. From the couch across the table Hitto's eyebrows raised. Hidan pressed his face even closer to the computer and Inoichi clicked it soundlessly.

"No way…" Hidan said with wide eyes. Even Itachi's cool composure had been broken as his eyes were transfixed on the screen. Hitto saw the boy's expressions and leaned forward with a curious face.

"What is it?" He asked, barely masking his anxiety.

"That's not… But he's…" Itachi trailed off.

"It can't be…" Hidan breathed. "Kabuto."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tomorrow. Same time. Same place. Don't make me wait Akatsuna, I'll sell your stash in a second." Hidan read out loud. "Well that's no fucking help! We don't know their time and place!"

"Hidan, there's older messages too." Itachi pointed out.

"Boys, I think I should handle this investigation from here." Inoichi suddenly declared. After a moment of shocked silence Hidan frowned.

"No way." He stated defiantly. Inoichi sighed.

"I'm sorry but this is turning into a case of catching a drug dealer, not a teenage boy." The officer explained carefully.

"We don't want the Jashin-damned drug dealer! We just want Sasori!" Hidan protested. Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"You boys will leave this Kabuto character to me?" Inoichi confirmed. Hidan and Itachi shared a look before nodding. "Alright then I guess-"

"Who said I wanted a bunch of hoodlums looking for my son?" Hitto, who had been mostly quiet across the room suddenly asked. Hidan looked at the man with a 'Are you fucking kidding me right now?' expression.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Hidan exclaimed. Obviously a wearer of his heart on his sleeve, the Jashinist glared skeptically at Hitto.

"I'm just saying, maybe I want to leave it to the officials." Hitto explained arrogantly. Hidan just rolled his eyes and completely ignored the red-headed idiot.

"You can have Kabuto, but the chances are Sasori will be at this 'meeting'. We'll come along to hopefully talk him into coming back, but we'll stay away from any sketchy business." Itachi surmised, yanking Hidan back onto the couch and looking to Inoichi who had yet to check any more of Sasori's messages. With a heavy sigh the blonde slid his laptop ever so carefully over to the teenager's.

"See what you guys can find out about this meeting." The officer stated warily. Hidan looked at the shiny piece of metal before him with gleaming eyes. He began reaching for the mouse but quickly had his hand slapped away by Itachi.

"I don't think so." The Uchiha mumbled. Hidan frowned but didn't protest.

After sifting through about 40 e-mails about math homework answers, weekend plans, and fan girl spam, Itachi and Hidan finally stumbled across what they were looking for.

"Tenshi Bridge. 1:15am exactly." Hidan relayed to Inoichi. The officer nodded, taking the laptop back from Itachi.

"I'll call Kakshi and Iruka back in and we'll get your friend back." Inoichi promised with a confident grin. Hidan began laughing with relief when a knock on the door made him freeze. A muffled voice called into the still house.

"D-Danna? Can we talk, un?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n BACK! Haha it's been quite a while, ne? Here we are, one step closer to the end O.O CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Okay I love all you readers and here we go!**

* * *

><p>"<em>D-Danna? Can we talk, un?"<em>

"AWWW SHIT!" Hidan exclaimed. Itachi growled and jumped the teen, clamping a hand tightly over his mouth.

"Shh!" The Uchiha hissed, pausing for a moment and listening closely.

There was another knock on the door. "Danna? I swear I'm not here to fight or anything." Deidara said desperately. Hitto stood up and looked at Hidan with raised eyebrows before going to open the door.

"N-" Hidan tried to protest when Itachi suddenly jerked him into the kitchen and slammed the door shut behind him.

"We can't let Deidara see us. It'll just make things worse." Itachi told Hidan who had fallen to the floor in the rush. Scowling up at Itachi Hidan rubbed his backside and began to stand.

"Come on in Deidara. Want something to drink?" Hitto's voice could be heard a second before the door was thrown open. Hidan froze from his position on the floor and looked up wide-eyed at the blonde who looked wide-eyed right back at him.

"H-Hidan?" Deidara asked in a baffled voice. Hidan laughed nervously and accepted the blonde's outstretched hand. When he stood he shoved his hands in his pocket, scowling deeply at Hitto who was smirking behind Deidara.

"Itachi?" Deidara asked, turning and seeing the Uchiha. The blonde kept looking back and forth between the boys with a troubled expression.

"H-Hey Dei." Hidan mumbled, shooting desperate looks at Itachi who seemed cool as a cucumber.

"Hey guys, wh… what are you doing at Sasori's house, un?"

"Well… uh the thing is… that we… uhm…" Hidan struggled to find an excuse when Itachi intervened.

"We were working on a history project with Sasori." Itachi explained. Deidara's face went blank for a moment as he shot a glance at Hidan.

"Of course…" He mumbled dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked his friend. Deidara shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Hidan from lowered eyes.

"I just thought that… y'know Sasori was mad at you… also, un." Deidara said, his eyes darting around for a sign of the redhead. Hidan felt like he had been punched in the throat when he realized how bad this looked to Deidara. The poor blonde had been feeling so horrible as of late for what he had done to Sasori. Hell, he couldn't even get Sasori to talk to him and here Hidan was. Supposedly all buddy-buddy with him.

"Well where _is_ Sasori, un?" Deidara asked suddenly. Hitto chuckled and took a seat at the kitchen table, watching Hidan squirm uncomfortably.

"Actually it funny you ask… well, not like 'haha' funny, it's just that um… he went out… to get the uh…" Hidan answered with exaggerated hand motions.

"You boys ready to go get Sasori back?" Kakashi asked, bursting into the room. Deidara's head snapped to look at the police officer then back to Hidan with questioning eyes.

"Hidan what is-" Deidara started to ask.

"Deidara, I think it's really best that-" Itachi began to explain.

"I really don't know how-" Hidan attempted when all three boys were cut off by Hitto's snorts of laughter.

"What is so fucking _funny?_" Hidan growled, wheeling around onto the man.

"Just tell the stupid blonde." Hitto advised with a chuckle. Deidara glared for a moment before looking back to Hidan with those questioning eyes again. Hidan swallowed hard, looking at Kakashi who had a baffled expression.

"Deidara, there's a bit of a situation here…" Hidan said, glancing at Itachi for approval which he received.

"Sasori's run away."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When the current situation had been explained to a shaky Deidara, it had gotten late and the group now had about an hour to get to Tenshi Bridge which was about a 45 minute drive.

"So Deidara we'll see you when we get back." Hidan said quickly, making his way towards the door.

"Hidan, un!" Deidara called angrily. Hidan looked back at the blonde with an innocent expression.

"Yes?"

"I'm coming with you, idiot!" Deidara said standing with a determined look on his otherwise pain-filled face.

Itachi and Hidan looked at each other with conflicted expressions. On one hand, bringing Deidara could be beneficial in bringing back Sasori. Maybe the blonde could bring up some good feelings in the redhead. But, it could also have to opposite effect which would be disastrous. Seeing Deidara could also remind Sasori of the very reason he ran away and all of his mistakes. But maybe if Deidara came and forgave Sasori…

"Alright then Deidara… you can come." Itachi said quietly. Deidara's face broke into a relieved smile. "But," Itachi continued. "There are some rules you'll have to follow." Deidara nodded his head fervently, his ponytail bobbing behind him.

Kakashi smiled, understanding the boys' plan for the blonde and stood, motioning for the rest to follow him. Hitto lazily followed after Kakashi with the teens right behind him.

"I know we're letting Dei come, but do we have to bring _him_?" Hidan asked loudly, pointing at Hitto with a scowl. The redhead turned on him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"You little punk." Hitto hissed. "I've had it up to _here_ with your-"

" I'm going to have to ask you to put the minor down." Kakashi said when he turned and saw the scene behind him. Hidan, who hadn't backed down when Hitto attacked him, was face-to-face with Hitto. The two looked into each other's eyes with rage.

"You heard the nice officer." Hidan said, not budging an inch in challenge.

"Another time then." Hitto accepted the challenge with a growl and dropped Hidan to the floor. The Jashinist stumbled and fell backwards into Deidara and Itachi who caught their friend, checking to make sure he was okay.

"Let's go." Hidan growled, leading Deidara and Itachi in front of Hitto and walking out the door with Kakashi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"S-Sasori?" Deidara whispered, with a horrified expression. The group had driven to the Tenshi Bridge and was watching the scene unfold carefully. When they first arrived the bridge had been deserted. But, only minutes later a man in a grey hoodie appeared –presumably Kabuto-, talking on a cell phone.

And then Sasori arrived. Deidara felt a sob form in his throat as he watched his ex-boyfriend. The redhead showed up in black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from his pocket, a black tank-top, and a leather jacket. He walked calmly over to Kabuto. Deidara watched Sasori's every move, not recognizing the stony expression on his face. When Sasori stepped into the light of the streetlamp Deidara thought he looked so devastatingly beautiful it physically hurt him. The pale light made his creamy skin glow and formed haunting shadows on his profile. His breathtaking eyes had a dangerous glint in them and his deep red hair fell so naturally onto his face.

Deidara hugged himself as a group of guys in dark clothes also made their way onto the bridge. The blonde thought he saw a flash of fear and confusion in Sasori's eyes as his head whipped to the side, examining the newcomers. But other than the flash of emotion in his eyes, the redhead kept his feelings completely hidden from everyone else.

"Who are they?" Hidan had asked Kakashi with a worried expression. The cop shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Either more of Kabuto's customers or his gang, I assume." The silver-haired man guessed. The group watched, growing more and more anxious as the group of guys surrounded Sasori, not touching him yet, but not having to in order to be threatening.

The night was still as Kabuto straightened up from leaning on the post. With agonizing slowness he began walking towards Sasori who was glaring now. Sasori's lips moved but the group couldn't make out the words he had said. But whatever it was, Kabuto let out a piercing laugh. It sent shivers down everyone's backs and Sasori glared harder.

Now Kabuto spoke, making casual hand movement and walking closer still to Sasori. The redhead's eyes cut to look around him, searching for an escape if necessary. Deidara help his breath as Kabuto approached Sasori, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sasori's eyes widened and he jerked away, reaching into his pocket and shoving money into Kabuto's hand, taking a step back. Kabuto clutched the money in his fist and turned his back to Sasori who was wearily eyeing the groupies who still hadn't backed off.

Suddenly Kabuto turned back around and handed Sasori his money back, shaking his head with a cruel smile. Sasori's face went pale and he narrowed his eyes, shaking the money and yelling, but still not loud enough to be heard by Kakashi, Hitto, and the teenagers.

Kabuto kept the teasing smirk on his face and waved a careless hand as he started to walk away. Sasori was shaking in rage by now and grabbed Kabuto from behind, spinning the man around and punching him square in the face. In a flurry of fists, the men in dark clothes had Sasori sporting a bloody nose and split lip and pinned him to the ground. Deidara whimpered quietly, thinking the blood only made Sasori even more horribly beautiful.

"S-Sasori?" He whispered with a horrified expression.

* * *

><p><strong>An Yes, I'm cutting you off here ^^ Next update won't take nearly as long though, I promise!**

**I need to tell you that I was NOT in fact there for this particular scene so I don't know EXACTLY what happened but this is the gist of it. Oviously I added in a but of fluff in Dei's thoughts to beef it up but I assure you this is 95% accurate... Unfortunatley :/**


	7. Chapter 7

_In a flurry of fists, the men in dark clothes had Sasori sporting a bloody nose and split lip and pinned him to the ground. Deidara whimpered quietly, thinking the blood only made Sasori even more horribly beautiful._

"_S-Sasori?" He whispered with a horrified expression._

"Kakashi do something!" Hidan pleaded, watching Sasori being kicked around with knots in his stomach.

**(A/n This part of the story I was NOT there for! I don't know EXACTLY what was said but I do know that this is what happened! Prepare for sadness!)**

"Hidan, it could make the situation even more dangerous if I was to- Holy shit Deidara!" Kakashi was staring straight ahead with a horrified expression and Hidan and Itachi also looked up. The group watched, frozen in stunned silence as Deidara ran towards the bridge.

"You fucking _idiot_ Deidara!" Hidan hissed, beginning to stand before being yanked back down by Hitto, Kakashi and Itachi.

"You call him an idiot, yet you're about to do the same thing?" Itachi asked in a steely voice. Hidan opened his mouth to respond then closed it again. He just hoped Deidara would be all right…

Deidara ran as fast as he could, his blonde hair flying around him as tears clouded his vision.

"Danna!" Deidara sobbed, elbowing his way through the men and falling to his knees next to his redhead.

"D-Dei?" Sasori coughed violently and looked up at Deidara with confused eyes. Deidara nodded his head with a watery smile and wiped a spot of blood from the corner of Sasori's mouth with his thumb.

"I'm… so sorry… Deidara." Sasori whispered. Deidara's heart clenched and he bent forward, letting his forehead rest on Sasori's. The redhead was lying on his back with one arm draped across his chest and the other bent painfully behind him. Deidara's long hair curtained the pair as the blonde ever-so-carefully placed his lips to Sasori's for the first time in so long.

Deidara began to sob into the kiss and Sasori placed his good hand behind Deidara's head, gently stroking his hair. That was when Kabuto, outraged and psychotic began laughing.

"Kill them!" He shouted with a twisted grin. A gunshot broke through the night and Kakashi, Hitto, Hidan, and Itachi ran to the bridge. The group took began courageously fighting tooth and nail as the rain began to pour harder.

Deidara and Sasori remained in their own world, tears steadily streaming down their faces as they kissed away all their sorrows. The sounds of gunshots, screams, and cracking bones accompanied with the rain was barely noticed by the pair.

"I love you so much Deidara…" Sasori whispered when they broke apart for air. Deidara smiled through his tears and opened his mouth to tell Sasori how much he loved him when suddenly he froze with wide eyes. Sasori looked up at his blonde with panic.

-x-x-x-x

"Take this motherfuckers!" Hidan laughed maniacally as he swung blindly, fist after fist. The rain was a white sheet impairing the vision of all the bridge's occupants, but no one stopped fighting. Thunder rumbled miles away and within moments lighting cracked high above in the grey sky. Kakashi's gun continued to go off and Hidan could hear the grunts of Itachi's victim's close beside him. The zealot knew the Uchiha was a martial arts master and he barely made a sound as men fell at his feet.

For a moment when the lighting cracked Hidan could see clearly through the rain and watched mesmerized as Itachi spun and kicked with grace and precision Hidan had only seen in movies. The lighting illuminated the Uchiha's pale complexion and dark features and the world seemed to spin faster as Hidan looked around him. With each lighting strike Hidan could see a new section of the destruction; Itachi fighting as gracefully as a tiger, Kakashi fighting just a skillfully but with his gun and baton, and even Hitto delivering blow after blow.

Things went silent and Hidan looked down at the mass of bodies covering the bridge. Then, as the next flash of lighting struck he looked straight in front of him and the scene that met him made him see red.

-x-x-x-x-

"I… love you… too." Deidara choked out, his eyes were still dilated and as he spoke blood trickled down his chin. Sasori watched his blonde with wide eyes. Deidara smiled gently and touched Sasori's face softly before collapsing onto him. Sasori remained frozen solid, not moving a muscle as Deidara's blood began to soak his clothes and his curtain of blonde hair dropped all around him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"NO!" Hidan screamed as the flash of lighting was gone in an instant and he was rendered once again blind.

"Hidan? Are you all right!" He heard Itachi call to him but Hidan wasn't even listening. Without waiting for more lighting he began to run desperately in the direction of Sasori and Deidara.

In the flash of lighting Hidan had seen him. Kabuto. With a knife raised high above Deidara. And he had no doubts about what happened in the next second.

Kicking his way through fallen men, Hidan stumbled his way over to his friends. He tripped again over a body and fell to his knees, breathing heavily and exhausted his resolve began to crumble. Tears began to fill his eyes but as he opened them and lighting flashed again Hidan had to fight back another scream.

"S-Sasori?" Hidan said in a shaky voice, looking directly down into the frozen and shocked face of the redhead. He didn't miss the sight of the red and blonde hair strewn across Sasori's face and chest.

"Hidan." Sasori said. His mouth barely moved as he spoke but in that one word Hidan could hear the heartbreak in it as clear as day. But where had Kabuto gone…? Hidan turned his head quickly from side to side for any sign of the drug dealer.

"I have to find-" Hidan began to explain to Sasori when lightning struck again and Hidan was paralyzed with fear. There Kabuto stood, right above him with his now bloody knife raised high as he had done to Deidara. The grey-haired man tilted his head to the side and looked down at Hidan with amusement.

Then the light was gone and Hidan shut his eyes, waiting for death to claim him.

* * *

><p><strong>An OMG I can't wait for the next chapter, WHAT ABOUT YOU? This is turning out quite nicely… I hope I conveyed the scene of the fight and the rain well enough. And the fact that Deidara and Sasori don't even move through it all, just kissing.**

**Well, subscribe and review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n Gawd I know it's been months and I'm the worst author ever and I should be hanged for this terrible crime! But… would this chapter maybe make up for it? ^-^ I only have a few more left in me for this story so thanks to everyone who's been reading along!**

* * *

><p>It stopped raining.<p>

That was the first thing Hidan noticed when he died.

"I fucking hate kids…"

Wait… what was Hitto doing in heaven? The heathen bitch deserved to rot in hell! Hidan opened his eyes slowly and screamed like a little girl when he saw Kabuto's face right next to his. But Kabuto's face was empty, vacant, and… bloody? Hidan scrambled away from the dead body completely and utterly confused. He stood up and realized he was still on the bridge. He was still alive.

"Itachi!" Hidan called out when he spotted the raven-haired boy. The entire bridge was buzzing with police, paramedics, and reporters. Familiar faces passed by on stretchers and a blanket was thrown around his shoulders. People kept stopping Hidan and trying to ask him questions but the teen pushed past them all, grumbling obscenities.

Itachi looked up at Hidan with what looked like relief in his usually emotionless eyes. The other teen broke away from the police officer he had been talking to and briskly walked over to Hidan. Then the weirdest thing in Hidan's life happened. And that's saying a lot considering all the shit he had just been through!

Itachi hugged him.

Hidan was sure his eyes almost popped out of his head and cameras flashed all around them but Hidan didn't really care. Itachi's hug was like a father's; strong and slightly distant, but warm. Hidan hadn't been expecting anything that happened in those few moments. For the first time since Hidan realized he wasn't dead, he actually started wondering _why_ he wasn't dead. Everything that happened after Kabuto raised a knife to him when the lightning stuck was completely missing from his memory. And as Hidan kept remembering more and more of the past events he grew extremely tired.

"Itachi, what happened?" Hidan asked as soon as their hug ended. The bridge was full of people talking, but the last time Hidan checked, it was full of fighting. It was sunny- about midmorning-, too. Hidan specifically remembered arriving at the bridge at midnight. That was when Hidan noticed Itachi trying to fight a grin.

"What?" Hidan practically whined, hating the thought of Itachi laughing at him.

"After I heard you scream I went to find you. When the lightning struck I would use the light to follow you where you went. I didn't know what was going on but you were running and you looked scared. That was when I saw Kabuto pulling a knife on you…"

"Yeah, I know all that!" Hidan interrupted, "But what happened next? Why didn't Kabuto kill me? Did you stop him?" Hidan wasn't sure he liked the thought of being saved by Itachi. It made him seem too weak for his liking.

"No, I didn't stop him." Itachi was suppressing a grin again. "Hidan, you blacked out."

"I did not!" Hidan instantly snapped before even comprehending what Itachi had said. But as soon as the words left his mouth, Hidan knew it wasn't true. It all made sense now… Well, it almost made sense.

"So why didn't he kill me when I was unconscious?"

Itachi nodded his head towards Kakashi, who was banged up pretty badly, but grinning ear to ear. Fellow police officers were gathered around him and men balancing giant cameras on their shoulders were attempting to film every breath he took. It was as if he was some kind of hero…

"Kakashi saved me?" Hidan looked at the grey-haired man astounded. It's not a feeling you ever really forget, having someone save your life. "He killed Kabuto?"

"Three bullets; two in the chest, one in the head." Itachi confirmed.

"Wait! Where are they? What happened to Deidara and Sasori? There was blood… Deidara was hurt, Itachi!" Hidan exclaimed, feeling panic rise in him. Itachi pointed a finger to one of the ambulances at the far end of the bridge. The back doors were open and paramedics were flying in and out of the car. Hidan knew there was a person being treated in the car and when he saw Sasori sitting on the curb outside of the busy ambulance, Hidan knew who was in it.

The redhead looked up and caught Hidan's eye. A blanket was around his shoulders as well, but Hidan sure hoped he looked better than Sasori did. His eyes were wide and his expression had hardly changed since Hidan saw him on the bridge in the rain, with a bloody Deidara lying on his chest. Sasori's red hair was sticking out in every direction and his face had been completely drained of blood. There was also a pair of shiny silver handcuffs around his wrists.

But despite all the trouble he had been through, and all the emotional and physical pain he appeared to be in, Sasori gave Hidan a weak smile. _'Thank You.'_ The redhead mouthed. Hidan just stared at Sasori, dumbstruck and inexplicably wanting to cry.

And then he did cry.

Hidan dropped to his knees, pulling the blanket tight around him and sobbed. His shoulders shook and Hidan buried his face in his hands. He knew his hair was a mess, falling naturally into his eyes instead of slicked back, and his violet eyes were probably bloodshot, and he probably looked like a total wuss crying like that.

But Hidan couldn't have cared any less about what people thought than he did in that moment.

'_Thank you.'_ That was all it took to break Hidan into hysterics. Everything he had done, had it really paid off? Was all the pain worth it in the end, with Deidara hurt and Sasori in handcuffs? Why did Sasori have to go and thank him? Make him feel like he did all this. Hidan didn't deserve anyone's thanks.

Hidan wanted to crawl in a hole and die in that moment. The way Sasori looked at him with such sincere gratitude made Hidan's stomach church. Had he saved the couple in the end? Hidan's mind was foggy and all his thoughts seemed to jumble together as the past few days caught up with him and he struggled not to pass out from reality hitting him so hard. He was so exhausted…

Right when Hidan was planning on letting himself cry until he passed out, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. The zealot's sobbing slowed down and he turned around to see a familiar, warm face looking right at him with a worried expression.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan starting crying again with happiness and buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. It felt like he had been away from Kakuzu for a lifetime considering all the things that had happened in such a short amount of time. It felt so good to have familiarity and Hidan instantly began feeling better, his thoughts clearer.

"Hidan." Kakuzu murmured into Hidan's hair with so much emotion and love Hidan thought he could have floated away from happiness right then and there.

If the circumstances had been different, perhaps he would've floated away.

"Oh Jashin, 'Kuzu! So much happened… I-I don't know where to start!" Hidan said after wiping his eyes. Kakuzu shook his head and shushed his boyfriend.

"It's okay, idiot." Even his insult was warm and affectionate. "You made the news." Kakuzu teased. Hidan opened his mouth to respond but Kakuzu put a finger over his lips and just hugged him silently.

Hidan realized that silence was just what he needed. After nonstop screaming, shooting, cursing, and crying, all Hidan needed was silence. A minute to catch his breath and just think.

The silence could only last so long.

"I've got a pulse over here!"

"Vitals are improving!"

"Hey! He's waking up!"

The ambulance with Deidara in it was suddenly bursting with excitement as nearly every paramedic on the bridge crowded into the vehicle. Hidan looked at Kakuzu who just gave him a knowing smile, and without another word the teen took off running. He met up with Itachi on his way and the two ran together.

Sasori sat frozen, as if he couldn't believe his ears. His mouth was gaping and he barely dared to hope… but then Deidara was there. On the bridge standing next to him.

Of course, he was being supported on either side by paramedics, but Deidara was still there.

And Hidan was there. And Itachi was there. And… was that Kakuzu? Sasori blinked a few times and the blonde grinned. And then everyone was smiling at him and Sasori couldn't bring himself to even move, as if he'd shatter the happiness in this dream he was sure he created. But it was real. And the warm lips suddenly pressed against his own were definitely real.

And the biting cold metal that he couldn't ignore around his wrists was real, too.

* * *

><p><strong>An …. Epiiiic…. Lol can you call your own story epic? Well either way this isn't actually MY story, it's Hidan, and Deidara, and Sasori's. The real people, anyway.**

**Next chapter will be… intense. Aren't they all? This one was pretty damned long, wasn't it? I hope it makes up for me making u all wait so long**

**And I'll possibly reveal my role in all this… Not that I did much, but maybe you guys are wondering how I know all this ;) Lol maybe I'm just a creepy stalker… o.O**


End file.
